The Night Air Was Still
by ThatOneGirl42
Summary: What would you do if karma was out to get you because of something you have done? Join the Fairly Odd Family. Timmy plays a small joke on Poof, resulting in some peculiar punishments in store for him...


The night air was still. A clock chimed in a small castle within the fishbowl of a ten-year-old boy's room. The room itself was lifeless, though the fishbowl water stirred quite a bit. Two figures appeared in the doorway of a well-known fairy baby's room. The green haired figure nudged the pink-hatted one.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The pink-hatted boy raised an eyebrow at him "I mean, won't Wanda get mad?" The little boy chuckled to himself, "Come on, Cosmo, it'll just be a little prank on Poof. If she doesn't find out we can't get in trouble, right?" "But Timmy-" The ten-year-old boy was already next to the baby's crib. "Woooo-OOOO-ooooo" He did his best imitation of a ghost sound, slowly rocking the crib. The baby stirred and whimpered quietly. His eyes popped open, just as Timmy and Cosmo jumped into the closet. They emerged, both wearing white sheets, and screamed "BOO!" Surprised and scared, Poof started wailing loudly. Cosmo started running around the room, "No! No! I'm in so much trouble!"

Timmy frantically removed the sheet from his head, rushing to the side of Poof's crib. He picked up the crying fairy baby, "Poof! Don't cry! It was a joke! A joke! Don't let Wanda hear you-!" The baby's bedroom door, the one connecting to the parents' bedroom, burst open, showing a very distressed Wanda standing in the doorway. She ran toward her baby and cradled him in her arms. "What's going on in here?" She demanded from the two boys in front of her. They exchanged nervous glances, before Timmy quietly stepped forward. "Well, uh, you see, Wanda…," his voice trailed off. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah?" "Well, I wanted to play a small prank, a _small_ prank, on Poof, and he started crying…" He looked away. Wanda turned away from him, "And what exactly did you do this time?" "Um…" Timmy started, "Cosmo and I pretended to be two scary ghosts jumping out of the closet."

There was a long silence, before Wanda said, "Timmy, that was very irresponsible. Karma is going to come back to get you." He gave her a questioning glance, "Karma? What's that?" She sighed as she put the now sleeping Poof back into his crib, "Sweetie, karma basically means whatever goes around, comes around." She continued when she saw his confused glance, "It means that now that you've really scared Poof, you'll be terrified of something too." Timmy froze, then burst out laughing, "Hahahahahha! That's a good one, Wanda! But you might not have noticed, but I have will power made of steel! I'll never be scared of anything!" With his last statement, Timmy jumped into a heroic pose. She rolled her eyes, "Well whatever happens will be because you completely scared Poof dressing as ghosts!"

Timmy walked out into the hallway of the castle, "Come on. They were barely scary. They were only costumes. Now, I wish I was in my pajamas and in my bed!" Before she could answer, Wanda had granted Timmy's wish.

He shivered. Dang, his room was _freezing_. He awoke with a jolt. Steadily making his way toward the window, desperately trying to close it, a white figure flashed passed. He swiveled around violently, choking out a small, "Who's there?"

No response.

Slowly turning back around, he closed the window. Turning towards his bed, he rubbed his arms to warm himself, only to stop dead in his tracks. A girl, no, a woman, stood opposite him next to his bed. The strangest thing was that she was white. Completely white. Almost translucent. Her eyes were as dark as the night.

He couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. He screamed in his thoughts _Run! Go! Get out! _when she seemed to be floating towards him. Her snow white hands cupped his pale face, she leaned in closer…and closer…. her lips now next to his ear…

"Boo."

He screamed. The highest-pitched scream you never heard. Timmy ran as _fast_ as he could to his bed and furiously jumped under the covers. The woman evaporated into the next draft that blew through the room. He screamed. He wailed. Timmy didn't care who heard, as long as that creepy ghost was _gone._ Tears stung his eyes. Where was she? _Where was she?_ Is she still in the room? If so, he wanted her to leave _now._

_*Poof*_

Ceiling nearly broken from a terrified jump, he came out from under the covers to discover his entire fairy family was there, next to his bed. Wanda gave Poof to Cosmo, and flew next to Timmy's bed. "Timmy?" Her pink eyes swam with worry, "What's wrong? Timmy?" He drew in short, shaky breaths. _Will power of steel. Right._ He jumped, once again, into a heroic pose. "Nothing's wrong!" He fist pumped the air, "Because I have a will power of steel!" Wanda rolled her eyes and floated in front of him. She cupped his face, just as the ghost did before, and whispered, "Are you sure, sweetie?" He nearly fainted when he pulled away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Really." Wanda and Cosmo exchanged unnoticed glances. "Well," Wanda sighed, "If you're okay…" Cosmo yawned, "I'm going back to bed!" He took Poof and popped out of the room as fast as he came. Wanda turned back to Timmy, "I'm going to go with him, okay?" Timmy felt a chill run down his spine. Alone? In his room? In the dark? The ghost could come back! "Wanda, wait!" He cried. She turned back to him with a confused look. He stopped and thought about what he told her. _Will power of steel._ Curses. "Um, nevermind…" He sighed. With a nod, she turned and poofed back to her home in the fishbowl.

"Timmy? Wake up Timmy!" Hands lightly slapped at his cheek. He moaned and sat up. "Honey, you need to wake up!" His vision cleared to see his fairy family staring back at him. "What?" He groaned. "Sweetie," she said worriedly, "Are you okay? I stayed and watched you for a while after you thought we left. You didn't sleep a wink until around 4 in the morning!" He turned away, stalling for an excuse.

It was true. He had stayed awake for the rest of the night. Knowing there was a ghost there, there was _no way _he was going to be able to sleep. He just lay there, but sleep eventually overcame him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"Um…I wasn't tired?" He hopefully told them. She squinted at him, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you _unexpectedly _woke us up in the middle of the night screaming does it?" He laughed nervously, "Oh, of course not!" He waved her off dramatically. Timmy swung his legs over the bed, unknowing of the fatigue that set in, and collapsed as soon as he stood up. Wanda flew down next to him and picked him up, "Maybe you should get back in bed, take time off from school." He nodded and yawned when he was placed back in his bed. Cosmo followed while pulling the covers up. They wished him goodnight as he fell into unconsciousness.

_Creek. Creeeeeeeek. _Young eyes burst open. Timmy sat up frantically, eyes swiveling around the room. Nothing. But he heard _something_. _Creeeeek._ There it was again! His eyes stopped at his closet. The doorknob was rattling violently. His breath caught in his throat as the door jarred open. Pulling the covers all the way up to his neck, he watched in terror as a head popped out.

The head was of another woman. Almost. She wasn't exactly human looking. Her entire body was covered in fur! She was a wolf! Werewolf! A…a… _monster_! Another blood-curdling scream.

Grabbing a flashlight, he dashed down the hallway to the bathroom. _Cold water! It'll help me wake up! _ Turning the faucet, he waited for the water to pour out, but none came. Turning the faucet tighter and tighter, he grew impatient. Suddenly, the room shook. A pink mist emitted from the mouth of the faucet, followed by…

"SPIDERS!" He shrieked aloud.

They poured out f the sink faucet, the shower drain, even the vent in the ceiling. He continually screamed out loud.

*_Poof*_

He swiveled around to see his fairies floating before him.

"Timmy, what's goin o- AHHH!" Cosmo cried when he saw what was crawling around.

With no time to think, Timmy yelled out, "I wish the spiders were gone!"


End file.
